보고 싶다 Missing You
by Pame-cat
Summary: Él, un hombre frio y calculador, incapaz de confiar en alguien. Ella, una mujer dulce y noble que no sabe darse por vencida; ambos separados por el destino, podran algun dia volver amarse?
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE SU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

CAPITULO I

Era una hermosa mañana de primavera, en la ciudad de Kioto, Japón; las flores resplandecían a la luz del sol, mientras la brisa se podía sentir deliciosa, en un hermoso jardín de esa enorme mansión al estilo tradicional.

En él, una mujer de rostro amable y sonrisa dulce arreglaba el enorme jardín a lado de su pequeña hija, una niña de rostro angelical, piel cremosa, hermosos ojos miel, largo cabello azabache que termina en hermosos rizos en las puntas, el cual era sujetado por un gran moño.

-así está bien mami- preguntaba la pequeña a su madre, mientras le mostraba la pequeña maseta con un tulipán dentro.

-Bien hecho kagome! Quedo muy bonita- dijo la mujer a su pequeña hija de apenas 7 años.

-Sonomi! Sonomi!- gritaba un hombre cerca del jardín mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraban

-Que pasa Sasuke?- dijo la mujer mientras se ponía de pie

-La señora Seishira y el señorito han llegado!- dijo el hombre preocupado

-Que!?, eso no puede ser-dijo Sonomi extrañada- las vacaciones han terminado, el señorito debe comenzar el curso escolar al igual que kagome, algo debe haber pasado-

Los 3 caminaron a paso rápido hacia la entrada de la mansión, y ahí fue donde un lujoso auto de color negro se encontraba parado en la entrada, de aquel auto, una hermosa mujer de porte elegante y hermoso rostro bajaba del auto acompañada de un pequeño de cabello platinado y hermosos ojos dorados como el sol.

-Sonomi!-exclamo la bella mujer mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la madre de la azabache en un gesto de cariño

-Seishira-sama!, Que sorpresa!, Que sucedió!?- pregunto preocupada

-Vamos adentro- dijo la fina mujer mientras entraba a la mansión

-Sasuke!- dijo Sonomi - ayuda a Jaken con el equipaje de la señora y el señorito por favor-

-Enseguida Sonomi!- dijo el hombre inmediatamente

-Kag, por que no acompañas al señorito y le muestras el jardín que hemos plantado- dijo su madre a la pequeña azabache

-Claro mami!- dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa

Sonomi acaricio dulcemente el cabello de la pequeña entro en a la casa

-Vamos Sessh!- dijo la pequeña azabache tomando la mano por sorpresa del platinado

En el interior de la mansion, las dos mujeres se encontraban tomando el té

-Inuno...me ha dejado..- dijo Seishira con cierta tristeza

-Pero, por que!?- dijo Sonomi sorprendida

-Inuno...tiene una amante..- dijo con cierta ira

- Que!?- exclamo Sonomi sin creer

-Al parecer esa mujer tiene un hijo de él, es 3 años menor que Sessh, hace poco esa mujer regreso de China, esa mujer, es la antigua novia de Inuno, según tengo entendido ambos terminaron cuando nuestras familias decidieron el compromiso- dijo seriamente

-Esto es increíble!- dijo Sonomi

-Sesshomaru escucho una conversación que tuve con su padre... el sabe que tiene un hermano y que esa mujer va a casarse con su padre-

-Eso es terrible Seishira!- dijo Sonomi

-Eso no es lo terrible...-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos la bella mujer- Sonomi... mi Sessh! Que será de él!?...- dijo soltando un par de copiosas lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su fiel amiga

-...Vamos Seishira..Sessh estará bien! no estará solo, nos tiene a nosotras y también a Kagome, esos 2 se vuelven inseparables cuando están juntos- dijo confortando a su amiga

-...voy a morir...- dijo entrecortadamente la madre de Sessh- ...voy a morir Sonomi...tengo cáncer... voy a morir pronto-

-No Seishira No! Tu no!- dijo Sonomi al borde del llanto mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga

En un lugar lejos de ahí, ambos niños se encontraban tendidos en un gran campo de flores cerca del claro.

-Mi padre va a casarse con otra mujer-dijo Sessh fríamente- lo odio! como pudo hacerle eso a mamá!-

-Sessh no deberías odiarlo, aun así sigue siendo tu papi- dijo la azabache mientras miraba el cielo

-Como si no tuviera! Jamás voy a perdonarlo!- dijo con furia

- Sessh...- dijo la pequeña mientras lo miraba con sorpresa

-Lo único bueno de esto, es que de ahora en adelante viviré aquí, contigo, siempre estaremos juntos Kagome- dijo el peli plateado mientras tomaba la mano de la pequeña y la entrelazaba con la suya provocando un sonrojo en la pequeña azabache

-Siempre juntos- dijo la pequeña

Los días pasaban lentamente, Sesshomaru se había adaptado muy rápido a la ciudad, su madre y la madre de Kag la mayoría del tiempo la pasaban fuera, así que el Kagome pasaban todo el día juntos, iban juntos al colegio y regresaban juntos, por la tarde Sessh hacia sus tareas rápidamente, mientras Kag siempre tenía que pedirle ayuda, el estar 2 cursos adelante era una gran ventaja.

Esa noche Sonomi y Seishira se habían quedado en el hospital, la enfermedad de Seishira empeoraba rápidamente.

-Como se encuentra doctor!?- dijo Sonomi preocupada

-Le hemos extirpado el nervio, ya no sentirá tanto dolor- dijo tajantemente- estará en observación un par de días-

-Muchas gracias doctor- dijo Sonomi con un poco de alivio

-A partir de este momento la familia debe estar preparada, a pesar de la operación, los dolores seguirán, los analgésicos tendrá que tomarlos en una dosis mayor aun así, no le aseguro que pueda vivir mucho tiempo mas- dijo el doctor seriamente

-Cuanto tiempo más?- dijo Sonomi con desgano

-a juzgar por la su condición... No más de 90 días...lo siento-

Ese día una terrible tormenta caía sobre la ciudad, lo truenos y relámpagos caían una y otra vez; Sessh escucho un pequeño ruido proveniente de la puerta

-Sessh tengo miedo- dijo la pequeña Kag mientras arrastraba su oso de felpa

-No tengas miedo, yo te cuidare- dijo el pequeño platinado

Y así ambos pasaron la noche uno cerca del otro.

La condición de Seishira había empeorado notoriamente, ya no salía de su habitación, comía muy poco, y los dolores eran terribles. Sesshomaru pasaba algunas tardes a lado de su madre

-Mi hijo tan guapo, pronto tendré que alejar a muchas niñas de ti- dijo Seishira mientras pasaba su débil mano por el rostro del pequeño

-a mi no me gustan las niñas!- dijo el pequeño enfadado, causando sorpresa en el rostro de su madre - Yo solo quiero a Kagome! cuando crezca voy a casarme con ella- dijo el pequeño decidido

-La quieres mucho no es cierto Sessh?- pregunto su madre al pequeño sonrojado

-Si es mi mejor amiga, prometimos estar siempre juntos- dijo el pequeño más que sonrojado

-Y a mi también puedes prometerme algo Sessh?-

-Claro, madre-

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase, cumplirás tu promesa con Kagome, ella es una niña muy dulce y sé que te hará muy feliz, prométemelo Sessh!-

-Claro madre, te lo prometo- dijo abrazando fuertemente a su madre, mientras Seishira derramaba algunas lagrimas.

El invierno había llegado, Seishira se encontraba recostada en su enorme cama, esperaba la llegada de alguien, deseaba verlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

-Inuno...has venido..- dijo tratando de esbozar una ligera sonrisa

-Porque no me lo dijiste!?- dijo recriminándole aquel hombre de cabello platinado recogido en una coleta alta, de facciones más duras que las del pequeño Sessh

-Por favor...sé que no me queda mucho tiempo...-

-Seishira con calma no debes alterarte- dijo Sonomi mientras cambiaba el paño de su frente

-Se que has vuelto a casarte...y de verdad que no planee esto...pero por favor...cuida de nuestro pequeño Sessh...el no tiene la culpa de nada!- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Es mi hijo Seishira, mi primogénito! acaso pensabas que lo abandonaría a su suerte!?-

-Prométemelo Inuno Taisho, prométeme que hará de él un gran hombre...-

-No debes preocuparte por eso, Sesshomaru algún día se convertirá en mi sucesor, es el lugar que le pertenece, no debes preocuparte-

-Te lo agradezco...Inuno...- y con su último suspiro ella murió.


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE SU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

CAPITULO II

La nieve caía lentamente sobre la ciudad, cubriendo todo a su paso, caía en forma de pequeños copos que podrían sostenerse en la palma de la mano.

_-Sessho mira!-_ Exclamo kagome emocionada al sentir la nieve sobre su nívea mano_- está muy fría!-_

El pequeño peli plateado esbozo una pequeña sonrisa a su pequeña amiga

_-Kag, debes ponerte los guantes, podrías resfriarte_- dijo el pequeño mientras ayudaba a su pequeña amiga a ponérselos_- Listo! vayamos a casa_-

_-Sii!-_ dijo la pequeña sonriente, mientras tomaba la mano de su mejor amigo.

Mientras tanto, en la mansion, la ambulancia había llegado, los paramédicos subían el cuerpo sin vida de Seishira para trasladarla al hospital.

_-Totosai_- dijo Inuno quien hablaba por teléfono con su abogado desde la sala de estar de la casa- _necesito que vengas a Kioto urgentemente, Seishira acaba de morir...-_

_-Enseguida arreglare todo mi señor_- dijo aquel hombre del otro lado del teléfono_- tomare el primer vuelo disponible-_

La llamada termino, el hombre de mirada severa y porte aristocrático, volvió la mirada hacia la mujer que hacía unos instantes cuidaba de su ex mujer, estaba destrozada podía verlo.

_-Sonomi-san_- la llamo para atraer su atención- _Donde esta mi hijo?-_

_-El joven amo se encuentra en el colegio, señor_- dijo tratando de contener el llanto

_-Prepara sus cosas_- dijo en tono autoritario_- vendré por él después del funeral-_

-_Pero, señor!-_ dijo alterada con la orden_- no creo que eso sea prudente!, su madre acaba de morir y usted pretende llevárselo consigo a lado de una extraña mujer!?-_ dijo un poco alterada

_-Veo que Seishira te tenia al tanto de todo!-_ exclamo el hombre con molestia- _Le recuerdo que Sesshomaru es mi hijo y me lo llevare cuando yo lo ordene, entendió!?- _

_-Señor, piense en el joven amo, será un golpe muy duro para él!- _dijo Sonomi tratando de cambiar su decisión- _déjeme prepararlo, solo unos días más, por favor!-_

_-Acaso no entendió lo que acabo de decir!?- _dijo furioso- _Me llevare a Sesshomaru de aquí después del funeral, le guste o no!- _dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando a Sonomi mas que alterada.

Sesshomaru y Kagome llegaban a casa, cuando Sesshomaru dirigía su mirada al hombre que subía dentro del auto negro que se encontraba en la entrada

_-Padre...-_ murmuro el pequeño

El funeral había sido sumamente privado, solo algunas amistades muy cercanas a la familia Kosei, la familia de Seishira, habían asistido.

Sonomi, se encontraba al frente del féretro dándole un último adiós a su fiel amiga, detrás de ella, un pequeño Sesshomaru trataba inútilmente de contener dolorosas lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos, mientras que cierta niña de ondulados cabellos ébano sostenía fuertemente la mano de su mejor amigo con la de ella.

Los murmullos entre las pocas personas, eran notables, a pesar de hablar casi susurrando, ambos pequeños podían escucharlos claramente

_**-Cuantos años tiene el pequeño?-**_

_**-Escuche que cumplirá 11 dentro de poco-**_

_**-Al parecer es el único heredero de la familia Kosei, se quedara con todo-**_

_**-Y su padre, no es el magnate Inuno Taisho!?-**_

_**-Si, pero ha vuelto a casarse hace poco-**_

_**-Por respeto debió haber esperado a que Seishira muriera antes de llevar a esa mujer y a su bastardo a vivir con él-**_

_**-Que hombre más cínico!-**_

_**-Y que pasara con el pequeño?-**_

_**-No lo sé...-**_

Entre comentarios y murmullos, el funeral termino, la gente comenzaba a retirarse, Sonomi dio una última mirada al lugar donde yacía su amiga, tomo la mano de su hija, quien sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Sessho y así caminaron lentamente de regreso a la mansion.

Al llegar a la mansion, el auto de Inuno Taisho ya se encontraba estacionado en la entrada, Sonomi miro con horror a aquel hombre que descendía lentamente del auto, se detuvo de golpe y abrazo a Sesshomaru fuertemente

_-Tiene que ser muy fuerte de ahora en adelante joven amo_- dijo Sonomi dulcemente_- recuerde que Kagome y yo, estaremos esperando su pronto regreso-_

_-Es hora de irnos Sesshomaru-_ se escucho una fuerte y ronca voz detrás de ellos mientras separaba bruscamente al pequeño del los brazos de Sonomi

_-SESSHO NO!-_ grito la pequeña mientras corría a tomar la mano del pequeño-_NO TE VAYAS!-_

_-KAGOME!-_ grito el pequeño peli plateado mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse del fuerte agarre de su padre-_SUELTEME PADRE! NO QUIERO IR CON USTED!-_

_-SESSHOMARU!-_gritaba la pequeña azabache mientras corría detrás de ellos

_-KAGOME! KAGOME!-_ gritaba el pequeño forcejeando con su padre que intentaba meterlo dentro del auto

_-SESSHOMARU!-_ gritaba kagome tratando de liberarse de los brazos de su madre

_-KAGOME! KAGOME!-_ podía escuchar llamarla, mientras golpeaba el vidrio trasero del auto con todas su fuerzas, mientras veía como se alejaba de aquella gran mansion

El viaje hasta Tokio fue en total silencio, Inuno, de vez en cuando veía de reojo a su primogénito, el cual tenía un semblante de marcada furia y alguna que otra lagrima caía de sus ojos inconscientemente.

_-Sesshomaru...-_ llamo el hombre en tono severo- _eres mi hijo mayor, lo sabes_- dijo mirando severamente al pequeño- _y debes de saber que también soy un hombre astuto, es por eso que no confió en nadie a mi alrededor...pero tú, mi hijo Sesshomaru Taisho...tú eres el único en quien confiaría todo_-

El pequeño lo miraba curioso, sin dejar ese semblante lleno de furia y frialdad

_-Sabes que es una bendición, haber nacido bajo el apellido Taisho-_ afirmo el hombre orgulloso_-...así que no me decepciones- _

El pequeño grabo aquellas palabras en su mente, pero el hecho de que su padre hubiera traicionado de esa forma a su madre, el dolor que ella vivió durante ese tiempo y ser separado de Kagome era algo mucho más valioso para él, algo que nunca podría olvidar y mucho menos, perdonar

La noche había caído cuando ambos llegaron a esa lujosa mansion, Sesshomaru veía nuevamente esa gran casa con total desagrado, y sin más entro en ella

_-Cariño!, me alegra que estés de vuelta-_ dijo una mujer de larga cabellera ébano mientras abrazaba al recién llegado señor de la casa

_-Lo eh traído conmigo...-_ dijo Inuno Taisho fríamente a su mujer

_-Ohh!-_ exclamo con sorpresa la dama al ver al pequeño a lado de su esposo- _Tu debes ser Sesshomaru, verdad?-_ pregunto la mujer amablemente

Sesshomaru simplemente guardo silencio y torció la boca

_-Si alguien te saluda debes responder!-_dijo Inuno con molestia al mayor de su hijos

-_Hola-_ dijo Sesshomaru fríamente

_-Mami!-_ se escucho una pequeña voz aproximarse a toda velocidad-_Mami, tardaste mucho! estaba aburrido!-_ dijo un pequeño de no más de 7 años de cabellos ébano y ojos dorados igual a los de Inuno Taisho

-_Mi pequeño remolino!- _dijo dulcemente la mujer al pequeño que se abrazaba a sus piernas

_-Mami, quien es él?- _pregunto el pequeño curioso

-_Ahora que todos viviremos juntos-_ dijo Inuno seriamente al pequeño peli plateado- _Te los presentare...ella es Izayoi, mi esposa y el pequeño es tu hermano menor...Inuyasha-_

_-De verdad es mi hermano mayor!?-_ dijo Inuyasha con ilusión

_-Así es Inuyasha_- dijo la mujer dulcemente mientras acariciaba levemente la cabeza del menor, ya que Inuyasha había corrido prácticamente hacia Sesshomaru

_-Hermano! ¿Quieres jugar conmigo el juego de los monstros para ver quien destruye más?-_ dijo con emoción el pequeño Inuyasha mientras lo tomaba del brazo

_-...¿Hermano?-_ dijo fríamente el pequeño peli plateado mientras quitaba la mano de Inuyasha con brusquedad- _Yo nunca te aceptare como mi hermano_!- dijo molesto para después empujarlo hacia el suelo- _Y te lo diré una y otra vez hasta que lo entiendas! cabeza hueca!-_

_-Mamá!_- lloro el pequeño Inuyasha que se encontraba en el suelo

_-Niño estúpido!-_ dijo Inuno furioso al momento de darle una sonora bofetada al mayor de sus hijos, mientras este, hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no llorar frente a su padre_- ¿Que demonios pasa contigo!?-_

_-Cálmate querido!-_ dijo Izayoi tratando de calmar la furia de su esposo- _Inuyasha se encuentra bien, además Sesshomaru no lo dice en serio-_

_-Ve a tu cuarto!-_ ordeno el peli plateado a su hijo mayor- _Y no saldrás hasta que aceptes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal y le ofrezcas una sincera disculpa a tu hermano!-_

_-Jamás!-_Dijo Sessh altivo y lleno de ira- _Jamás le ofreceré disculpas a un bastardo como él!- _grito al momento que subía a prisa por las enormes escaleras

Los meses pasaron lenta y pesadamente, la tensión dentro de la familia Taisho podía sentirse en el aire. El comportamiento de Sesshomaru había empeorado, constantemente peleaba con Inuyasha, respondía de mala manera a todo mundo sin importar quien fuera, y lo peor, es que ya no le importaba el recibir bofetadas constantes de su padre.

_-Cariño, ¿Que haremos con Sesshomaru? se ha vuelto tan agresivo, que ya no puedo controlarlo, la ultima vez Jaken y el señor Mioga tuvieron que llevárselo antes que le hiciera daño a Inuyasha-_ dijo preocupada Izayoi

_-Enviare a Sesshomaru a Londres, creo que es la única opción- _dijo Inuno tomando un sorbo de café

_- ¿Y si, lo envías unos días a Kioto con la ama de llaves de su madre_?-propuso Izayoi- _eh notado que Sesshomaru parece calmarse cada que habla con esa niña de Kioto-_

_-¿Niña?-_ pregunto curioso Inuno bajando el periódico _-¿De qué niña hablas mujer?-_

_-De esa niña...Kagome!, si! ese es su nombre!_-dijo Izayoi -_Eh sorprendido varias veces a tu hijo hablar con ella dentro del armario de blancos del segundo piso-_

_-¿Hace cuanto lo hace?-_ pregunto con molestia

_-Casi desde que llego-_ dijo Izayoi volviendo a mirar su revista de moda

_-¿Y cuando planeabas decírmelo mujer!?-_dijo levantándose furioso mientras caminaba hacia su despacho -_ Jaken!-_

_-Dígale a Sesshomaru que venga aquí!-_ dijo con cara de pocos amigos

_-si señor, enseguida-_

Sesshomaru entro sigilosamente al despacho de su padre

_-¿Querías verme padre?- _dijo Sessh

_-¿Podrías explicarme que sucedió esta vez?_- dijo Inuno con muy poca paciencia

-_El tonto de Inuyasha tomo de mi alcoba una prenda que era especial para mí...-_ dijo Sessh secamente- _y la uso para sujetar al perro...-_

_-¿Te refieres a esta sucia y vieja bufanda_?- dijo sacando la prenda de color amarillo con detalles violetas de un cajón de su escritorio

-...-

_-Responde!-_exigió molesto

-_Si padre...-_

-Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru...- dijo perdiendo la poca paciencia-_Desde este momento dejaras esas niñerias y empezaras a comportarte como un hombre, de ahora en más no volverás a faltarle a Izayoi o a tu hermano, lo has entendido?-_

_-Eso nunca!-_ Dijo fríamente el joven peli plata con firmeza- _Nunca olvidare que por culpa de esa mujer, mi madre sufrió hasta el día de su muerte!- _dijo molesto-_Ellos son los culpables de que mi madre siempre estuviera triste, por eso enfermo! Todos ustedes fueron los culpables! Ustedes la mataron!_-dijo dolorosamente mientras pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos

_-Cállate!-_ dijo Inuno volviéndole una sonora bofetada ocasionando que un pequeño hilo de sangre saliera de su labio inferior- _Nunca vuelvas a decir una tontería así_- dijo en tono amenazante- _Tu madre estaba enferma y condenada a muerte, nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver!-_

Sesshomaru se levanto del frio suelo y limpio su labio con la manga de su suéter, mientras veía a su padre con frialdad

_-Por esta vez seré consecuente contigo_- dijo Inuno acomodándose las mangas de la costosa camisa que usaba- _pero si vuelvo a escuchar que provocas otro incidente como este, hare una llamada y echare sin consideración alguna a esa mocosa que tienes por amiga y a su madre de la mansion Aomori-_

_-¿Que?- _pregunto Sessho con incredulidad

_-Déjame explicarte una cosa brevemente Sesshomaru...-_ dijo el hombre mientras caminaba hacia el balcón de la habitación dándole la espalda al pequeño- _tal vez tu ahora seas el único heredero de la familia Kosei, pero aun sigues siendo un mocoso inútil! Puesto que yo soy tu padre y ahora también tu tutor legal-_ dijo con orgullo- _hasta el momento en que tú seas legalmente capaz, yo seré el único responsable del manejo de tus bienes - _dijo mientras se dibujaba una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

_-Te odio!_-dijo el pequeño para si mismo mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños, tratando de contener ira

_-Así_ _que piensa mejor antes de hacer algún otro desplante a mi esposa o peor aun...antes de intentar ponerle una mano encima nuevamente a Inuyasha-_ dijo seria y tajantemente

El pequeño camino furioso hasta la puerta del despacho y antes de salir

-_Te estaré observando muy de cerca Sesshomaru_- escucho decir a su padre antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Ese mismo día por la noche, su padre e Izayoi habían salido a una cena de negocios, Inuyasha se encontraba en su habitación sumamente concentrado en sus video juegos, así que bajo sigilosamente hasta el segundo piso

_-Diga...- _se escuchaba una dulce y tierna voz del otro lado de la linea

_-Kag..-_ dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa al escuchar la voz de su más fiel amiga

-_Sessho!-_ grito kagome de emoción ocasionando cierta molestia al oído del peli plata- _¿Te encuentras bien!? ¿Que ha pasado? colgaste de pronto sin siquiera despedirte...-_

_-Lo sien..._- dijo Sessho sin poder terminar

-_Tal vez dije algo que no debía!- _

_-Kag...-_

_-¿Estas molesto?-_dijo la pequeña con preocupación_- Perdóname! _

_-Kag...-_

-_De verdad q lo hice sin pensar_...-

_-Kag!-_grito el pequeño a su amiga para luego verificar si alguien había escuchado- _ahora... ¿me dejaras hablar?-_

_-Perdóname_...- dijo kagome tristemente

-_Hablas demasiado!-_ dijo Sessho bromeando

-_Perdón...-_ dijo Kag tímidamente- _pero estaba preocupada por ti..._.-dijo sonrojada_- no llamaste en 2 días!- _

-_Lo siento...tuve un problema con el hijo de esa mujer...-_

_-¿Otra vez? ¿Que sucedió?- _

_-Ese tonto..._-tomo una bocanada de aire- _destruyo tu bufanda...-_

_-Oh...-_

_-¿Me perdonas?_- dijo Sessho sinceramente

-...-

_-¿Kag?-_

_-Está bien...-_ dijo dulcemente- te perdonare solo si me dejas regalarte otra igual!-

_-Trato hecho!-_ dijo Sessh feliz

-_Sessho... ¿Cuando volveré a verte?-_pregunto la pequeña con algo de tristeza- _Te extraño...-_

-_y yo a ti, Kag_...-

A partir de ese momento, las cosas cambiaron notoriamente; Sesshomaru había aprendido a controlar su ira hacia su "nueva familia", y había adoptado una actitud de falsa cordialidad siempre acompañada de frialdad y desinterés; a su corta edad aprendió a manejar casi cualquier situación con diplomacia; Llego a ser el mejor de su clase sin ninguna dificultad, y disfrutaba pasar el tiempo libre en la biblioteca del instituto o, leyendo algún libro solo en su habitación.

De esta forma transcurrieron los siguientes 6 años, Sesshomaru jamás perdió contacto con Kag, por el contrario, su relación se había hecho más fuerte. Cuando Sesshomaru cumplió 14 años, escapo por primera vez del instituto con ayuda de Jaken para poder reunirse con su más fiel amiga.

Kagome esperaba por lo menos una vez al mes la llegada de su mejor amigo; tiempo después, al entrar a secundaria, Kagome también aprendió a escabullirse sin que nadie lo notara con la ayuda de Koharu, la hija del señor Sasuke, quien se encargaba de llamar al colegio de Kag haciéndose pasar por su madre, inventando algún extraño padecimiento para justificar su falta; y de esta forma ambos podían pasar por lo menos un día juntos sin ninguna preocupación, pero sin descuidar nunca sus estudios, ya que ambos lo veían como su pase a la libertad.

_-Kag...-_ dijo un joven de largos cabellos plateados, ojos color oro y cuerpo atlético, que se encontraba de pie en una posición no muy comoda- _kag... ¿está listo?-_

_-Sessho!-_ exclamo una bella chica de largos y ondulados cabellos ébano, mirada dulce y rostro angelical, quien se encontraba sentada al pie de un viejo árbol con un lápiz y un cuaderno de dibujo_- No te muevas tanto o no podre terminarlo!-_

_-Mi pierna...-_dijo el joven con preocupación- ..._se ha quedado dormida-_

_-Sessho!-_exclamo la chica al verlo caer al césped-_Sessho! ¿Te encuentras bien!?-_

-...-

_-Sessho!-_ dijo preocupada dejando de lado su cuaderno de dibujo

Sesshomaru tomo hábilmente la cintura de la chica, para después depositarla sobre el césped, quedando sobre ella provocando el sonrojo al por mayor de la chica

_-Sessho...-_dijo sonrojada

_-Quiero verlo_-exigió

_-No_!- respondió molesta al chico_- No lo hare!-_dijo tratando de mover al chico- _Es la tercera vez que lo arruinas!-_dijo molesta

_-Aun quiero verlo...-_demando el chico tomando el cuaderno de la chica

_-Deja eso_!-dijo la chica forcejeando tratando de quitarle a Sessh el libro de las manos, fue entonces cuando Sesshomaru atrajo el delicado cuerpo de la chica hacia él, tomo con delicadeza su rostro, para después unir sus labios en un dulce y gentil beso.

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO! ESPERO ME SIGAN APOYANDO CON ESTA LINDA HISTORIA, SUGERENCIAS, JITOMATAZOS SON BN RECIBIDOS!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS! n_n**


End file.
